


Married

by Amakatsu



Series: Married [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Ruby is getting married, but not to Weiss.





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after hearing Thomas Rhett's Marry Me in a long car ride.
> 
> Enjoy

Weiss stared at her reflection, sharp features and blue eyes piercing back at her. She raised an eyebrow watching the image follow before slouching with a sigh. She moved away from the mirror and headed towards her bed where a few short ties were set on display. Weiss hesitated over the light blue tie, and the white. She picked up the black one. 

The top of her dress was a button up shirt, before cinching into a ribbon to transition into a skirt which flared. The sleeves of her dress were black matching with the black undercurrent of the skirt. She didn't feel like soft blues or bright colors of her house. She carefully put the tie around her neck, flipping the larger over the small and pulling it under in a knot. A rock settled in her stomach and she thought about just staying home, call with an apology and a gift, but she knew she couldn't. It would crush Ruby if she didn't go. She took a deep breath and left the room. 

_ Three weeks ago _

_ Weiss felt wary as she entered her office and promptly flopped into her seat. Her father in his last ditch efforts of control sent her to the corners of the earth in Grimm infested, and little civilization for "the company". Weiss thinks he's just throwing a fit. She groaned bringing a hand behind her neck and massaging it enjoying the silence of her dark office.... She was interrupted as her scroll rang and she blinked looking around her desk. Locating it in a drawer she pulled it out seeing a familiar face lighting up, after all these years her stomach still swooped in excitement every time she heard from Ruby. She answered quickly, _

_ "Hello Ruby." she said smoothly. _

_ "Weiss!!!" The other side squealed. "You answered!" _

_ Weiss was confused for a moment suppressing a smile, "well, it _ is _ my scroll." _

_ "Oh well yeah," Ruby giggled, "actually I've been trying to contact you for a while! But your scary assistant guys kept saying I er what was it? 'didn't have the clearance to contact Miss Schnee for personal matters on a private company line’ or something stuffy like that. I was actually a little worried..." Ruby trailed off shyly," I know you’re busy and have a lot of important work, running a company trying to save the world!” The girl said as if she wasn’t the most accomplished huntress of their time and _ literally _ saved the world. Although Weiss very much doubted Ruby knew exactly how famous she is considering she is dense as a rock. _

_ Ruby laughed again but it had a sad tinge to it, “and I'm just you know _ me _ ..." she said softly. Weiss felt a protective urge surge in her chest at the self deprecating tone in Ruby’s voice. She clamped a hand on her arm chair and suppressed a growl; she would ruin whoever made her feel that way. _

_ "Ruby, can you hold on one moment?" Weiss said sweetly, interrupting the girls rambling. _

_ "Oh sure." _

_ With the confirmation Weiss put her scroll at her side, walked back to her door and out to the assistant made babysitter her father tagged on her. And then proceeded to thoroughly destroy his self esteem all without dropping her smile. She then left him in a flushed stuttering mess with clear instructions to give Ruby Rose access to Weiss at all times, and the Schnee heiress entered her office once more taking her scroll to her ear again. _

_ "Now where were we?" Weiss said and only heard Ruby's happy giggling. "What?" she demanded but Ruby only laughed more, "what's so funny you dolt." Weiss grumbled. _

_ "Nothing~" Ruby sang, "I just really love you Weiss!" She said happily and Weiss nearly dropped the scroll. She cleared her throat begging her heart to calm down. _

_ "Yes, well, thank you. Now you called for a reason I assume?" She said clipped but not unkindly. _

_ "Oh yeah!" Ruby said, "I'm getting MARRIED!" she called out gleefully. This time Weiss really did drop the damn scroll. _

_ She floundered and swept it up from the floor bringing it back to her ear. _

_ "Excuse me?" She said breathless. Her chest tight, too tight, she felt light headed, was she having a heart attack? She was too young but stress was a killer. Ruby babbled on as her brain continued its ramblings. If she collapsed would anyone find her? Or would she lie here and die in this office as her coffin? Should she call for that ignorant man child of an assistant to call a doctor? No, that was ridiculous she wasn’t _ actually _ dying, right? Probably. _

_ "I'm so excited! I can't wait!" _

_ But it sure felt a lot like dying. She would know, she's been impaled before. _

_ "I see." She finally choked out beginning to tremble. "I wasn't aware you... Or well I thought ...Uh" She stopped pressing a hand to her forehead trying to calm her racing thoughts. _

_ "Ahhhh well.... Its um... It's a little complicated? I'd rather tell you in person. _ Any _ -way! It's in two weeks please please say you'll be there! It's just going to be something small in Patch." Ruby explained. _

_ Weiss felt herself giving her agreement but her head spun in circles. She looked at the screen of her scroll as it went to the home screen. She looked in the drawer at the notifications and brought down the bar to view them; it was a bunch of texts from both Blake and Yang (the only people contacting her). The date read a couple of weeks ago, just as Weiss had left for the middle of nowhere, _

** _Yang: can you BELIEVE it! My sister is a hoe!!! TT^TT What will the ancestors think! What will the neighbors! Oh H-woe!_ **

_ The message was followed with multiple crying emojis and then a winky face showing the lack of bite. _

** _Yang: lolz cause ya know, it's a shotgun wedding_ **

** _Yang: Weiss?_ **

** _Yang: I was only kidding you know about the hoe thing. _ **

** _Yang:...._ **

_ Weiss felt her stomach twist painfully and she almost fainted. _

_ She trembled as she typed a reply. _

** _Weiss: been out of town on business. What do you mean?_ **

** _Yang: oh! thought I had offended your majesty for a moment Lmao. our little Ruby got pregnant. Now she's marrying the guy! He's pretty nice though. Everyone always thought it'd be me, well ha! shows them. _ **

_ Weiss really did almost faint. She swiped over to Blake's message instead. _

** _Blake: will you be going to Vale?_ **

_ It was relaxed but open, a reflection of her personality. _

_ Weiss hesitated over the keyboard attempting to write back a simple 'yes' _

** _Weiss: I don't know_ **

** _Blake: I understand. Let me know if you need anything. _ **

_ Weiss trembled harder and set aside the scroll. She dropped her head in her hands and tried her best not to cry. _

The ceremony was held in a wooden structure near their house in Patch. It seemed like some type of meeting hall and featured rows of pews and a raised stage. Near by there were barns abandoned, others in use. One of the barns Weiss had noticed was flipped into a bar, and the guests would more than likely raid it afterwards (Weiss already ducked in and grabbed some wine. Just a glass ...And the bottle.) At first entering the guests were greeted by Yang and a crying, blubbering Taiyang who Weiss greeted warily watching the man sob into the sleeve of his suit. She moved further into the hall observing the mingling guests: she could spot a few Beacon classmates, Velvet on Coco’s arm and even team SSSN. She frowned not spotting Jaune, Nora or Ren but when she glanced over a figure in an electric pink dress she did a double take. 

“Jaune!?” She squawked. Walking up to him. The blonde turned around at the sound of his name spotting her he gave a smile and a wave. 

“Hey Weiss!” He greeted, his eyes glanced down, “that’s a lot of wine.” She came to a stop in front of him and observed his...dress. 

“It’s a gift.” She deflected easily, “um...you look…” She started a little unsure.

Jaune sighed exasperated, “I know, I told Nora it wasn’t my color but she didn’t listen. I pull off blues a lot better.” He pointed out clearly miffed. 

“Yes. That’s what is wrong with this picture, the _ color _.” She grumbled rolling her eyes. “Where’s Ren and Nora?” She asked instead.

“Nora is….” Jaune shrugged which Weiss nodded in understanding, Nora was just being Nora somewhere. “Ren is actually getting ready to officiate, can you believe he’s licensed?” Jaune laughed, “It kind of figures though! Ruby forgot to book anyone and started freaking out and he stepped forward all calm and Ren-like.” 

“Ah, that is fortunate,” she said with little enthusiasm. If only Ren kept his mouth shut and the wedding had gotten _ canceled. _She shook off the negativity and said a quick goodbye to him moving across the room. She went to the right of the stage where a wall of windows stood tall inviting the sun in. She groaned and took out her smuggled Wine. She poured a generous glass and took a tentative sip. The tried and true method worked and she began to feel a little less miserable and gulped down some more. She poured her second glass and sipped that one more slowly lost in thought as the buzz of conversation happened around her, everyone anxious for the ceremony to start. Weiss scoffed in annoyance, she reached for her glass of wine once more but a hand grasped her wrist stopping her. She blinked and looked to her right to find Blake standing by her side, ears relaxed and looking at Weiss with concerned amber eyes.

"I didn't know you drank so much wine." Blake said half joking. 

"It's not unusual, we _ are _celebrating." Weiss said back. 

"It's 2 in the afternoon." Blake countered raising an eyebrow. "I thought with... Your parents," Blake started carefully, edging around a wound she knew still festered for Weiss. "You detested day drinking."

Weiss looked away feeling an odd mix of hot shame, coiling anger, and cooling understanding.

"Yeah well, I understand it more now." Weiss responded looking straight ahead and away from Blake. The faunus took her statement in and slowly released the heiress's hand. Weiss picked up her wine glass and downed it in one go. The burn eased the pain in her chest like a cooling salve and she never felt closer with her mother before in her life. It almost made Weiss laugh. Blake sighed at the sight but didn't stop her. 

"You could say something you know." Blake said quietly. 

Weiss didn’t bother with playing dumb or asking how Blake knew, the way she might have when they were younger. She was too tired. "That's just it isn't it? I can't. It's over." She poured herself another glass from the bottle she had stolen. 

"You can't say that without trying." Blake said gently. 

Weiss gritted her teeth and clenched the glass resisting the urge to smash it back down on the window sill. "_ Yes I can. _ This is the _ wedding _ Blake. What's going to happen? What could I really give her? My father--" she lowered her rapidly growing voice, "my father would bury us both before we could even blink. That’s if, _if_ someone like Ruby could actually...It's better this way." She drank heavily again swallowing. "I ruin everything my remnant damn family touches." she scoffed again. “Happiness isn’t a Schnee trait.” 

“Weiss…” Blake said, and somehow the way she said the heiress’s name seemed to culminate the entire situation. Weiss felt her lip tremble and she swallowed; if only she had the courage. If only she wasn’t such a miserable sham of a person.

If only, if only.

_ I remember when I almost kissed her, yeah I kind of freaked out _

_ Ruby looked across the street at the dress boutique, a gaggle of women could be seen through the window (and the occasional guy mixed in) they cheered or shook their heads depending on different selections as a bride to be picked out her gown. The red cloaked leader gave a wistful sigh, Weiss attuned to every movement of Ruby’s turned to her. _

_ “What’s wrong?” She asked as she tapped her foot annoyed with having to wait for Yang and now Blake who they elected to send after the blonde and drag her from the store. _

_ “Do you ever think about it?” _

_ “About what?” Weiss mumbled back distracted hiking on her tiptoes to look for any sign of the other two. If there is one thing Weiss hated it’s waiting. _

_ “Getting married? Having a family? Kids?” Ruby explained causing Weiss to freeze. _

_ The fantasy of a wedding soured a long time ago for Weiss, and she fiercely avoided the topic with every one of her father's “subtle” references to different suitors. Have you heard so and so’s son just got in to Atlas Business School? He’s the top of the class! Barf. _

_ Weiss gave a clipped “no”. _

_ Ruby deflated at the response, “really? Not even a little?” She whined. Weiss sighed and let her edge give way a little in the face of her affection for Ruby. A dangerous affection that only grew each day. _

_ “At one point maybe…” Weiss thought about her parents, and worse she thought of her father and how sometimes she could see him in herself, and she felt a sharp fear that she may treat her own children the same one day. “No, not anymore. I have a business to run first and foremost, not to mention all of remnant is kind of falling apart, which apparently only a bunch of students can remedy. Why, do you want to get married?” _

_ “Uh...not after everything you just said…” Ruby mumbled, “but yeah, I’d want to settle down in a cute home just like the one I grew up in! I would really want to be a mom. I think it’d be nice.” Weiss felt mesmerized by the shy blush on Ruby’s cheeks as she thought about her potential future family and she thought for a moment, Weiss could do it, have children if it were with Ruby. _

_ “But…” Ruby’s face fell, “I doubt anyone would actually marry me.” _

_ Weiss blinked. Then blinked again. Her brain could not even comprehend those words. “Ruby Rose that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard in a long time.” She said flatly. _

_ "So what, even _ you _ would marry me?" Ruby teased, knowing the heiress would deny it and prove her point. _

_ Weiss rolled her eyes feeling heated in the moment, ‘duh, I’d be lucky to marry you’. And didn’t give a response. Ruby looked at Weiss wide eyed and her mouth flopped open. Weiss looked at her for a moment wondering what she said, "what?" _

_ Ruby was red and she looked shy, "you said..." _

_ Weiss then felt her face grow hot. Did she say that out loud? Oh well, might as well go with it, she straightened, a Schnee doesn’t go back on their word. _

_ "It's true." Weiss said confidently, well, as confidently as she could while internally screaming. _

_ "Ah," Ruby started and her eyes flicked back and forth from the ground to Weiss. The heiress felt her throat go a little dry and she hesitantly touched Ruby's hand lightly with hers, the red cloaked girl jumped a little and her ears were red but she moved her fingers against Weiss's eventually tangling them together. She looked at Weiss through her bangs and Weiss felt herself move closer, eyes trained on Ruby's lips.... _

_ Ruby's eyes held a question in them and Weiss may even thought hope. It seemed so simple suddenly, and they were only a few inches apart.... _

_ "Yo! Sorry it took so long!" Yang cheered coming up to them. Weiss jumped away as if burned and the moment shattered around her, her hope and easy going thoughts breaking to shards at her feet as she berated herself in her mind--what an idiot she was! She peeked over to Ruby but the red head was chatting happily with Yang and Blake whining at her older sister for taking to long and Weiss panicked thinking she had ruined everything, but maybe Ruby hadn't noticed? _

_ The leader then turned and smiled at her without any awkwardness or change and Weiss knew she should feel relieved, but all she felt was disappointment balloon in her chest. _

_ \---- _

__-_

She walked through the barn like structure hoping for some peace only to stumble upon a figure seated at a makeshift bar table. 

“What are you doing here?” Weiss asked. Qrow blinked at her and grunted, 

“Thinking.” He grumbled. She sank down next to him,

“That seems like a dangerous activity for you.” 

“Har har.” Qrow responded sipping at his glass. “This is _my_ drinking spot find somewhere else princess.” 

“Didn't know you required a spot to drink, aren't you more of an anywhere anytime guy?" 

Qrow didn't bother responding.

"Besides, shouldn’t you be celebrating with your family?” Weiss said instead referring to the group still in the little hall next door. 

He gave her a sideways look. 

“Why are you sitting here?” She asked again. 

“Cause...all of it reminds me of what I don’t have I guess.”

“Like what?”

“A family.” 

Weiss was quiet. 

“Your turn.” Qrow said draining his glass and refilling it.

“About the same.” Weiss admitted quietly. Qrow slurped loudly. Weiss huffed, "you look pathetic." Weiss muttered trying to take the seriousness out of the air, and redirect her pain by hurting someone else.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "you're one to talk." He responded gruffly.

Weiss pursed her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuuure." He grumbled downing his glass once more. He reached to his side for his bottle of whiskey movements slow and dumbed from alcohol. "Ah--hey!" He said startled as Weiss snatched the bottle away. He looked at her warily as she lifted it and chugged from the bottle making him gape at her. She sputtered and coughed putting it down.

"Why do you have to drink such cheap stuff." She coughed.

"uh... Sorry." he said staring at her. She sniffed, 

"It tastes awful."

"It's not that bad." He defended

"It is," she said wiping at her mouth, "see? It’s so disgusting it’s making my eyes water..." she sniffed again putting her head in her hands. 

Qrow was quiet for a moment. He turned forward again, he grabbed the bottle from in front of her and poured his glass. Slowly he sipped from it giving her some semblance of privacy. 

"It's so awful..." she choked out.

"Yeah." he said quietly looking at his glass. 

“I hate this.” She hiccuped sobbing into her hand.

Qrow awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know kid." 

Weiss cried, and cried.

_ She ain't gonna marry me. _


	2. Red

Ruby smiled as she chatted with the Ren who happened to also be an officiant for reasons Ruby had yet to understand. 

“You’re a real life saver Ren!” 

“Hey you better not be after my Renny! The only life saving he’ll be doing is mine!” Nora cut in looping her arm on Ren’s hugging him close. Ren gave a long suffering sigh but said nothing, looking content. 

Ruby laughed at Nora’s antics, “I like your suit Nora, I thought you were going to wear pink though?” Ruby said instead. Nora beamed at her and waved it off.

“Silly, Jaune doesn’t own a pink suit.”

Ruby scrunched her face in confusion.

“Jaune and Nora switched clothes at the last minute.” Ren interjected helpfully.

“Oh, that explains so many things.” Ruby laughed thinking back to her moment of shock down the aisle when she spotted Jaune’s outfit. “It’s totally not his color.” She added. 

“That’s what I’m saying!” Threw Jaune as he passed by stuffing food in his mouth from the buffet table. The three of them watched him walk past in silence the blonde knight shaking his head. They laughed together until Nora spotted something on the buffet table that caught her interest. 

“PANCAKES!” She squealed and ran full speed, her arm still hooked with Ren’s causing him to be dragged along. Ruby watched them go smiling softly, thinking back on the hardships they faced and how happy they seemed now. Pyrrha would be happy. 

She turned as Yang came up next to her in a beautiful dress of yellow, and smiled at her sister, lilac eyes bright.

"Hey there,  _ Mrs _ ." Yang teased. Ruby rolled her eyes and shoved at her shoulder before her eyes trailed behind Yang to a set of pews where her closest friends and family sat. She spotted Weiss and Blake, and she smiled at their presence but her face turned thoughtful as Blake leaned in close to Weiss murmuring softly to her, their heads close together. Weiss turned slightly, her cheeks a nice flushed pink and nodded with hooded eyes. 

The scene looked intimate in a way that made Ruby's stomach twist and for her to start to fidget. She bounced a little on her feet (in comfortable flats not those lady stilts) and she grabbed onto the skirt of her dress twisting her hands. She sucked in a breath as Blake's hand moved from her side to Weiss's leg and stayed there.

Alarm bells were ringing in ruby's head signaling what she wasn't sure but it was ringing!

"What's up with you?" Yang asked following her line of sight to the rest of their team. 

"Do you think somethings going on with them?" Ruby asked shrewdly. 

"Something? What something?" Yang asked amused. 

"You know! Something!" Ruby reiterated vaguely, waving her hands agitated. Yang gave her a funny look before turning her gaze back on their teammates. She noticed the hand on Weiss's thigh and got Ruby's meaning before smiling devilishly. 

"You mean if Weiss is getting that puss--" a hand muffled the rest of her statement and she locked eyes with Ruby who had an intense look in silver eyes and a frown. Yang obediently stayed silent and Ruby removed her hand. 

"Sorry. What were you saying." Ruby said calmly as if she hadn't just forcibly blocked Yang's reply. 

"Uh nothing." Yang replied but Ruby was hardly paying attention. It’d be completely possible for Blake and Weiss to have...the two had some serious chemistry, right out of a manga! Two families on opposing sides? Hello! Ruby watched some kind of telepathic communication pass between Yang and Blake (she really needed to get Yang to teach her telepathy like that!) and Yang's face relaxed and she gave a little 'oh' and Ruby looked to her sister seeing understanding pass over her face. Yang definitely knew something.

"You know something don't you? You know the, the,” Ruby grappled lamely, “the something."

"uh, that? That's nothing." Yang waved away shrugging looking simultaneously guilty and relieved. 

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "is there? The something." She asked again.

"Depends on what kind of something are you saying?" Yang asked slowly, forcing Ruby to use specifics, crossing her arms. She smirked daring Ruby to say it aloud and hopefully some other truths would spill out with it. Unfortunately Ruby wasn't game, and as Ruby hesitated her fiance--now husband, snaked an arm around her waist lovingly and kissed the top of her head. She heard a rustling and looked back over seeing Weiss stood now and Blake still seated in surprise and concern. 

The heiress electric blue eyes met Ruby's and she wished she could communicate wordlessly the way Yang and Blake do, but it didn't happen, and Weiss broke the gaze spinning on her heel rushing past Blake in crisp steps in her ever present heels and Ruby felt a tug in her chest wanting to call out to her but Ruby was held in place, tugged back towards her new life. 


	3. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two or so more short installments. The bulk of the story is in Weiss's perspective. I am looking to do a type of sequel eventually as well.
> 
> Also I edited the first chapter, only the part Weiss and Blake talk, which is reflected in this one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“You can drive that yellow contraption of a vehicle but you can’t handle a car?”

“Hey, motorcycles and cars are a little different alright? Parking always gets me…” Yang grumbled scrunching her face. 

“That’s adorable.”

“Shush, now get your cute butt outta the car.” Yang shooed. 

Blake chucked and rolled her eyes, “I’ll see you in there.” She leaned across the center console pressing a loving kiss to Yang’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Yang agreed cheeks a slight pink. Blake smiled and stepped out of the car making sure the skirt of her dress didn’t get caught in the door. “Try not to scrape the car again.” She offered closing the door and cutting off Yang’s disgruntled response. She turned her attention to the old wooden building and the large oak doors. Large social events still gave her pause, she’d much rather be curled up with a book, but knowing it’d be beacon students and her closest friends helped ease her anxieties. 

“Here we go.” She mumbled and clutched her bag before striding forward and entering the hall. She was greeted by groups of mingling people--recognizing almost all of the guests except a few Blake assumed were locals Ruby grew up with--soon she spotted the bride to be near the entrance greeting those who came in. Her ears perked at the sight of their grown leader in a beautiful gown standing on her tiptoes (in comfortable flats Blake noted) seemingly searching for something.

“Hi Ruby.” Blake said giving the young woman a quick hug. 

“Blake! Hi!!” She said back with her classic enthusiasm. “Have you seen Yang yet?” 

“She’s parking the car, she’ll come soon.” Blake explained. 

“Oh, did you get a ride with Yang?” Ruby asked as her eyes continued to wander the room. 

Blake frowned, “Did Yang not tell you?” 

“Hm? Tell me what?” Ruby said distracted. 

_ Maybe I should ask Yang first before I say something… _

“Nothing. Never mind. Are you OK?” Blake asked instead watching as Ruby continued to bounce on her feet her head on a swivel. The leader stopped and settled.

“Yeah, yeah, yeppp.” She said giving a little salute.

“Ok…” Blake raised an eyebrow but let it slide under the pretense of Ruby being Ruby. “Shouldn’t you be hiding away from everyone until the ceremony starts?” She asked with a little smirk. Ruby looked sheepish and rolled her lips.

“I may or may not have given Coco the slip while she was talking to Velvet. It’s not my fault, I wanted to see everyone arrive!” She whined. “I swear I’ll go back soon and finish getting ready.” 

“Why? You’ll see everyone after the ceremony.” Blake offered laughing at her antics.

“I know but I want to see--” Ruby cut herself off seeming to think about something. She shook her head, “you’re right I should go back. I’ll see you soon after! Well, during but I can’t talk walking down the aisle!” She giggled giving a wave and then she was off in a whirl of petals. Blake heard some disgruntled murmurs and a squeaked ‘sorry!’. She may be expecting but some things would never change. Blake began a slow walk around the room spotting JNR blinking at Jaune’s dress before passing them by without preamble. She wondered if Yang actually did crash the car with how long she was taking but she became distracted upon spotting a lone figure behind the pillars by the windows. _ ‘This doesn’t look good.’ _

"I didn't know you drank so much wine." Blake said half joking sliding next to Weiss, concern quickly flooding her chest. 

The heiress blinked not quite sure who was there for a moment. She seemed to relax before speaking, "It's not unusual, we _ are _celebrating." 

Blake almost bit out a harsh_ ‘bullshit’_ but decided for a more delicate approach. "It's 2 in the afternoon." She considered her next words carefully, not wanting to set Weiss off in any bad way. "I thought with... Your parents, you detested day drinking."

"Yeah well, I understand it more now." Weiss responded looking straight ahead and away from Blake. Blake felt conflicted. In all honesty she wanted to snatch the glass from Weiss’s hand, but what would it solve? Blake was guilty of her own poor coping skills in the past, and after everything they’ve been through shouldn’t Weiss be allowed her freedom? Eventually Blake released the heiress's hand. Weiss picked up her wine glass and downed it in one go. Blake sighed at the sight but didn't stop her. 

"You could say something you know." Blake said quietly. 

This seemed to garner more emotion than the deadpan tone Blake had been getting. "That's just it isn't it? I can't. It's over." Weiss said hotly, she poured herself another glass from the bottle her body tense.

"You can't say that without trying." Blake said gently. 

"_ Yes I can. _ This is the _ wedding _ Blake. What's going to happen? What could I really give her? My father--" she lowered her rapidly growing voice, "my father would bury us both before we could even blink. That’s if, if someone like Ruby could actually..."

Blake heard the unspoken words and it hurt her to know one of her closest friends thought so little of herself. She felt the urge to go back in time and smack her past self for belittling and prejudging the heiress. Surely Blake’s misplaced resentment hadn’t helped.

“It's better this way." She drank heavily again swallowing. "I ruin everything my remnant damn family touches." she scoffed again. “Happiness isn’t a Schnee trait.” 

She wanted to comfort Weiss, to tell her how she’s worthy of love, of finding happiness, to say this situation totally _ sucked _ but there could be more from this. She wanted to tell Weiss how she thought she was one of the best people she knew. She wanted to say so _ much _but couldn’t. 

“Weiss…” She said instead. The heiress’s eyes glazed and she gave a wobbly smile to Blake. She seemed to go somewhere far off in her mind (thinking of a past memory, perhaps) and Blake gave her a moment. After a few moments she noticed the doors closing and the guests began to take their seats. The wedding would start soon.

“Come on, we should find seating for the ceremony.” Blake urged her, gently holding Weiss’s elbow to guide her to the pews. Weiss nodded abandoning her glass and wine on the sill and blindly followed Blake with her head down. They sat near the front close together, and Blake grabbed Weiss’s hand in support as the music began to play.


	4. Yellow

Yang gave huff as she exited the car eyeing the fading lines of the parking spot. She grunted and flicked her hair, yellow dress swishing as she made her way to the hall. She entered and surveyed the room, “Where’d Blakey run off to…” She said to herself squinting. She moved around the room. She stopped short spotting an odd figure in a pink dress. Their shoulders were defined and broad, and blond hair was half in a bun the other half down but not going past their chin. Something about them was familiar…

Suddenly they turned around and Yang choked in surprise.

“Hey Yang!” 

"Uh hey Jaune... You look..." Yang searched for a proper term to fit the current situation, (she wasn’t sure which was more shocking, Jaune’s choice of clothes or his_ man bun) _ " _ Dress _ -ed up," she finished with a smirk making herself laugh. _ Still got it _. 

Jaune rolled his eyes, "I know it's not my color I get it. Do you think I gained weight? It feels tight in the middle." He frowned in worry wrapping his arms around his midsection. Yang looked at him warily finally noticing the two other members of JNR behind him. Yang glanced over to Nora who was wearing a considerably baggy suit which hung off her, but not necessarily in an unattractive manner, but enough to indicate she probably wasn't the owner of it. She raised an eyebrow in thought but decided not to ask. 

"I think it probably has to do more with the fit." Yang offered, while glancing around the rest of the room, a habit she formed whenever she found herself separated from Blake. She found her partner near the windows along the wall and felt the usual warmth whenever she saw the faunus girl. She thought to head over in that direction but hung back spotting a certain heiress next to her. She hummed to herself while JNR was chatting in the background, but it was not in Yangs nature to be shy or subtle so with a wave to the team she walked over in the WB pairs direction. Before she could make it to her other teammates Velvet appeared by her side and gripped her arm.

“There you are!” She said, “It's time to set up, come on!” The rabbit faunus said with a tug.

“Man, already?” Yang whined but followed obediently exiting into a passageway where the procession would come from. She gave a disbelieving look at TaiYang who was crying into a handkerchief and Uncle Qrow nearby snoring on the wall in a more than likely drunken sleep. She was itching to get back to Blake and get this wedding over with. 

\-----

Yang hummed happily as she walked along the hall sending off the occasional wave and smile to different guests who mingled around. She spotted Ruby and her grin widened as she sidled up to her in greeting. Her sister registered her hello with a shove but became instantly distracted by their teammates who were still seated nearby. 

"Do you think somethings going on with them?" Ruby asked shrewdly. 

"Something? What something?" Yang asked amused not getting her meaning.

"You know! Something!" Ruby reiterated vaguely, waving her hands agitated. Yang gave her a funny look before turning her gaze back on their teammates. She noticed the hand on Weiss's thigh, and Weiss’s flush. She knew it was from the wine the heiress had been guzzling but apparently _ Ruby _ didn’t know that. Finally, she got Ruby's meaning, and Yang smiled devilishly ready to mess with her sister. Usually she wouldn’t want to entertain the thought of Blake with someone else, but a gay joke _ and _a cat joke in one? That’s too good to pass up.

"You mean if Weiss is getting that puss--" a hand muffled the rest of her statement and she locked eyes with Ruby who had an intense look in silver eyes and a frown. Yang obediently stayed silent and Ruby removed her hand. 

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Ruby said calmly as if she hadn't just forcibly blocked Yang's reply. 

"Uh nothing." Yang replied blankly feeling awkward after her sisters overreaction. 

Well. That was odd. _ Obviously _ , Yang didn't even want to think about Blake and Weiss together like _ that _either, but it was just a joke. Blake wasn't available after all... But they were sitting kinda close... Yang looked to them again feeling anxious, and they do have that kind of frenemies chemistry from a Shojo manga---and at that moment Blake's eyes glanced over to them and stayed on Yang. She read the love in amber eyes and her stomach responded in kind. Amber eyes glanced over to Weiss, then to Ruby, and they turned concerned and sad as they connected with Yang’s again. Yang sucked in a breath and let out an ‘oh’, she cringed at herself for forgetting. Blake and Yang had once contemplated the nature of Weiss and Ruby’s relationship but concrete details had always been hard to come by. 

She kicked herself for how she had texted the Schnee carelessly beforehand and suddenly Weiss’s behavior made sense. Her suspicions had died away to the back of her mind over the years, plus she was a bit preoccupied with the budding relationship with her own teammate she completely forgot Weiss had a _ gay-normous _ iceberg crush on Ruby. Yang shuffled her feet watching Ruby shoot lasers at the scene in front of them and now she had her own doubts about Ruby’s affections. She suppressed a sigh and an eye roll, these two would be the _ death _ of her. Will they? Won’t they? Ugh, _ damn _ , just grab the girl and kiss her and see what happens. That’s what _ Yang _did. What’s the use of words? Actions is where it’s at. 

She was brought out of her gripping when bar boy came over (maybe she should start calling him by his real name now that they were legally related and all) and wrapped an arm around Ruby. Yang tuned out whatever the two were saying, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Weiss storm out of the hall and she winced in sympathy. Yang excused herself from her sister and brother in law stepping towards where Blake now stood.

“Yikes. That didn’t look too good.” Yang said quietly hugging the faunus from behind, her expression one of sympathy. Blake relaxed into the hold and Yang felt her sigh, Yang kissed the top of her head to reassure her, “Weiss will be alright. She just needs some time alone.” Yang murmured. Eventually the black haired woman turned around in Yang’s arms to face her.

“I hate seeing her like this.” Blake admitted sadly. 

Yang smiled softly and lightly touched Blake’s cheek. “I know, but we can’t do anything about it.” The blonde dropped her hand, lightly resting her arms around Blake, she looked up towards the direction Weiss went and frowned in thought. “I just don’t understand Weiss sometimes. She’s the one who threw herself into her work after graduation. We all just...moved on. Ruby has her own life, she wasn’t just going to stand still.” 

Blake bit her lip and rested her hands on Yang’s chest, “I know but she was hurting--she _ is _hurting. We all hurt, and we hurt in different ways. I don’t know the right answer or even the wrong one. Each of us are just trying something different, some of us run away,” she glanced to Yang’s arm guilt in her eyes and Yang reached over to gently take Blake’s hand with a reassuring smile, wishing away any residual guilt in Blake’s eyes. Blake smiled back her eyes clearing as she continued, 

“Some of us with smiles, some work too much, and others behind a whole lot of bravado,” she nudged Yang who smirked at her in response and waggled her eyebrows. “We’re all just trying to figure it out. That’s all.” She finished sadly.

“I know, I just hope some of us make it out okay in the end.” Yang said, “you know how much I hate dancing around anything. I wish they’d talk to each other.” 

“Well, Weiss is...Weiss, and Ruby would never inconvenience anybody, she probably thinks she’d get in the way of Weiss and her dreams about the company.” 

“You really think she loves Weiss back? It’s hard to get a read on her sometimes, even I can’t be sure.” Yang said leaning into Blake’s side. 

“I think so. But I guess none of us can know for sure without asking, and I don’t know if the day of her wedding is the perfect time, or the worst time.” Blake laughed lightly leaning back into Yang lovingly.

“I still can’t believe she’s married. I thought I would do it first as the older one.” Yang grumbled. 

“Oh? And who would you marry?” Blake asked innocently twitching her ears. Yang blushed looking down at her and turned away. 

Play it cool Xiao Long. Play it cool. “I wonder? Who knows?” Yang said casually instead. Nailed it. 

Blake laughed and moved out of Yang’s arms,

“Well...while you figure it out, I’ll go check on our newly wed bride.” Blake said in a low voice pushing away from Yang playfully. Yang pouted in her direction but let her go watching as she walked away. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. She just hoped Weiss and Ruby eventually found their happiness. Her thoughts were interrupted by sniffling and turned to find her dad still crying nearby. She gave a groan and rolled her eyes before walking towards him, 

“Oh c’mon Dad, it’s fine, stop already!” She reassured him giving him a strong pat on the back and idly her mind filled with ideas of marriage and a certain black haired faunus.


	5. Afterward

Winter sighed looking down at the scene in front of her. Weiss laid on the counter of the makeshift bar. 

"Well, this is a sight." She announced her presence making Qrow glance over his shoulder at her. 

"Took you long enough ice queen." he said his voice a low gravel. "Princess here fell asleep waiting." he hooked a thumb in Weiss's direction who was slumped on the counter her head resting on her folded arms as she snores away. Winter pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her sisters wrinkled dress and lack of propriety but the dry tear stains on her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes brought out a softness in her chest and she relaxed a fraction.

"I appreciate you calling me." Winter said with begrudging kindness .

"Yeah." Qrow whispered not bothering with their usual banter.

Winter sighed again, "I don't know why she wandered in here in the first place"

"Regrets, usually." Qrow offered. Winter eyes him carefully, when his guard of wit and sarcasm was down he reminded her of the younger upperclassmen she once met in the arena, filled with charm and kindness, before wars, before whiskey.

She smiled at his back sadly, "and what are  _ you  _ regretting then?"

"Everything. Nothing. I let someone go, I thought they'd be happier without me, tried to save the world yadda yadda, and now I'm here. I sometimes wonder if I should have settled down and tried. But It's too late now." he shrugged. 

She frowned and felt a small pang in her chest, often late at night when she settled down alone some of her those same thoughts came to her mind. In her strive to be like neither of her parents, her strive to be there for Weiss, she had isolated herself instead. Just her and a cold room. It would be worth it if only Weiss were happy but... 

"I wonder the same thing sometimes." She finally admitted. 

Qrow contemplated his drink for a moment, "well," he began, "if you feel like doing some regretting... Come for a drink sometime." he said. It settled in the air and Winter raised her eyebrows in surprise, deciphering his meaning. 

"... I think I might." she offered slowly. He turned around a fraction and sent a cautious smile her way and for a moment she felt warm. 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Each chapter is a point of view from the members of RWBY of the wedding. Not necessarily a new addition to the story.  
For all intents and purposes Weiss's chapter is the entire work essentially.


End file.
